The present invention relates to the new and distinct X Mangave plant, X Mangave ‘Freckles and Speckles’ hybridized on Apr. 18, 2014 by the inventor at a wholesale perennial nursery in Zeeland, Mich., USA as a cross between an unreleased proprietary hybrid known by the breeder code H10-02-01 as the female or seed parent and an unreleased proprietary hybrid known by the breeder code 12-06-01 as the male or pollen parent. Through trials at the same nursery the plant was referred to by the code 14-48-19. The new plant has been successfully asexually propagated initially in 2016 by division at the same nursery in Zeeland, Mich. and also by tissue culture. Both methods of asexual propagation systems have been found to produce stable and identical plants that maintain all the unique characteristics of the original plant in successive generations.
No plants of X Mangave ‘Freckles and Speckles’ have been sold, in this country or anywhere in the world, prior to the filing of this application, nor has any disclosure of the new plant been made prior to the filing of this application except that which was disclosed or sold within one year of the filing of this application, and was either derived directly or indirectly from the inventor.